Kazehana
She first met Minato at the Izumo Inn after she stumbled into his bed in a drunken stupor. Kazehana first appears when Musubi and Tsukiumi confronted the veiled Uzume who was about to attack Kuno and her Ashikabi. With Uzume at an obvious disadvantage of fighting alone against Tsukiumi and Musubi, Kazehana immediately sided with Uzume. She surmises that Minaka can be Minato's father by there hand shape and cheek bones are the same(but doesn't tell this surmise anybody, including Minato). She knows Uzume's secret, and while she doesn't condone Uzume's actions, she understands Uzume's motives (love for her Ashikabi). Her name (kaze+hana) means a "wind flower" literally. Miya's nickname for Kazehana is "Public Obscenity or Slut Women". Her Jinki (numbered #3) was a prize for the winner of the third match of the third stage and is in Minato's hands (it is his second Jinki). __TOC__ Appearance Kazehana wears a very short purple Chinese dress and is the most mature looking Sekirei in Minato's group. She always ties her hair up after waking up and is often seen with a alcohol bottle. She wore black sunglasses during her first appearence in the prelude of the manga. She was once seen wearing an apron, borrowed from Uzume, to impress and seduce Minato. Personality Normally, Kazehana displays a very relaxed personality and often becomes giddy when discussing matters of love. She's also confindent in her natural sex appeal and not afraid to speak her mind as she openly admitted in front of the others that she loved MBI Director Minaka Hiroto, however she was rejected after the confession as he loved someone else. She seems to show hatred towards Takami Sahashi as she could be the person that Minaka Hiroto loved. Due to this, Kazehana stated that she didn't had any interest in things such as the Sekirei plan because she didn't expect to like and accept a Ashikabi other then Minaka. She questioned herself however if Minato would be able to convince her to become his Sekirei and decided to put him up to the test. Despite Minato's lack of 'manliness', his concern and love for his Sekireis caused Kazehana to develop feelings for him and she eventually became his Sekirei. Like Tsukiumi, Kazehana addresses herself as Minato's 'wife'. Currently she often competes for Minato's affection with joining the shopping contests and wearing all kinds of outfits from Uzume's collection in order to make him "happy". Even though Kazehana displays most of the time a cheerful attitude towards life, Kazehana has shown that she can become serious when the situation demands it. Like for instance, she doesn't tolerate it that people talk down to her. When it happens, she starts to display a lot of power and lets nobody, except the MBI Director and #01, and afterward Minato, talk down to her again. Kazehana is also aware about serious matters like Uzume's secret, and while she doesn't condone Uzume's actions, she understands Uzume's motives and kept silent about it on Uzume's request. Abilities and Powers Kazehana is a experienced fighter who has the ability to control and manipulate wind, which also grants her a limited ability to fly. Attacks: *Hana Senpuu (Flower Whirlwind) *Sakura Wind Major Battles *Kazehana vs. Uzume (several times) *Kazehana vs. Tsukiumi *Kazehana vs. Haihane History Kazehana is one of the oldest Sekirei and was once a member of the 'first generation' Disciplinary Squad, defending Kamikura island. After Minaka rejected her love to him, she left the Disciplinary Squad and started to travel and enjoy all the different food and sake. Synopsis Category:Sekirei Category:Izumo Inn Category:Disciplinary Squad